MERRY CHRISTMAS HINATA
by deepxwriterxaboutxeverything
Summary: Naked Naruto, mild SasuHina gotta love and review it ;


I tried to combine my Christmas and Hinata's birthday fic in one…It's late…really late I'm I'm working on my lazyness (going through training) and nearly have 3 fics done! I hope you guys enjoy this ;)

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga was at the head of the massive Hyuuga table, Hinata was on his right and Hanabi was on his left. The table was close to silent with the exception of the little slither sound Hinata was making whilst playing with her chocolate pudding. She didn't have very much family Christmas night spirit in her since the Hyuugas were a very serious family and the festivities were kept to a minimum. Hinata thought back to the times when her mother was alive, she had always made sure everything was over the top until Christmas spirit was flowing out of your ears, sadly after she had passed all the spirit had died in the Hyuuga house. Christmas was now more a time of remembrance then joy. Hinata pushed her half-eaten bowl away from her when she looked at the clock and saw it was 6:45.

"May I be excused Hiashi-sama?" Hiashi nodded sadly and Hinata ran up to her room to get changed into something more seasonal for Rookie 9's gift exchange. She decided on a red tank top, a green silk skirt that went to her knees with a slit in it to mid thigh, red leggings, green strappy sandals and a green and red ribbon with little bells held her hair in a long high pony tail. She made sure her bangs were in place and put a large green anorak on but didn't zip it up. 'Please Christmas find it in your heart to be the day Naruto finally notices me'. She quickly hurried downstairs and out onto busy streets full of Christmas celebrators on outings. No one took much care for the Hyuuga heiress as she was pushed and shoved this way and that. She tried to avoid the mass of people and walked briskly to the safe haven of the Naruto's apartment. When she got inside she noticed that every one was there, minus Naruto, and all had seated themselves in the lounge room around a massive present. She quickly sat on a couch next to Kiba.

"W-Where is Na-Naruto-kun Kiba-kun?" She asked while pressing her fingers together.

"I don't know Hina-chan there was just a note on the door saying he would be there soon and to start without him. So it looks like I have you for the night." Kiba laughed as Hinata blushed.

"Relax it was a joke Hina-chan" Kiba chuckled as he patted her head.

(AN: Writing this in class)

Hinata looked around nervously and waited for the gift unwrapping to start.

The presents that were received (not including cards, I don't have that much time on my hands people):

Choji- Chips, chips and chips

Ino- Purple ribbon, chocolates and a diary

Shikamaru- Cloud pillow, Shurikun and Shoji board

Sasuke- Custom made Uchiha symbol kunai, chocolates and hair gel

Sakura- Journal, scented candles and pink dress

Kiba- New dog collar, Flea-B-Gone and a sack of army capsules

Shino- Ant farm, Bug spray, Fly swatter (being mean to Shino because my brother was him on Naruto 3 the game and beat-up my arse)

Hinata- Ointments, bandages and…

Sasuke walked up to Hinata and handed her two presents.

"A-ano Uchiha-sa-san why are there two?"she asked poking her fingers together.

"One for Christmas and the other for your birthday" he said solemnly.

"Ho-how did you kno-know when my bir-birthday was?" Hinata blushed.

"I overheard (HE WAS SPYING) Neji saying it was your birthday soon and asking you what you wanted"

"O-OK" Hinata opened the presents as fast as her small fingers could. She gasped in delight when she saw what he had gotten her, a beautiful lavender silk scarf with white embroidery on it and a silver necklace with a small amethyst crystal hanging from the middle.

"Tha-thank you so mu-much Uchiha-s-san" she said as she pulled him into a hug. She heard Kiba choking loudly. Realising the position she was in she immediately let go with her cheeks red as tomatoes.

"U-uh u-u-um" Hinata needed to find words. Before anyone even got the chance to talk a naked Naruto popped out the box yelling

"**SUPRIZE!**"

* * *

Yeah I love a naked Naruto….it's my theme lately lol pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review!


End file.
